Cause He's Bittersweet
by Kiwiiiii
Summary: Girl meets Boy. Girl likes Boy. But how can Girl know Boy if likes her back?
1. Chapter 1

Cause He's Bittersweet 

Chapter 1

"Hey Em" he said with a smile as he passed by me. I felt nerves rising up in my stomach and suddenly I dropped all my books on the floor. He turned around and smiled again.

"Want me to help you?" he asked. I smiled awkwardly and bent down to pick up my books without even replying.

He sat on his knees and started collecting my notebooks. Unfortunately a piece of writing with lyrics on slipped from the pad I had for free writing and he picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked glancing at it.

"Nothing" I replied hurriedly and grabbed it from his hands.

"You write lyrics?" he asked and laughed, not sure if he was laughing at me or at the lyrics. I blushed and glanced down awkwardly.

"Well, anyway. Catch ya later" he said as he got up and handed me my books.

"Yeah, ok" I replied as he left.

A huge sigh escaped my mouth as soon as he left. I couldn't resist him as much as I tried. I watched as he walked towards his friends and pecked his girlfriend's cheek before they all disappeared in the classroom.

"Earth to Emma?" my best friend, Meghan said waving her hand in front of me.

"What?" I asked as I started heading to my classroom.

"Just when will you get over him?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll never understand me" I mumbled.

"No, I won't. I mean, Emz, you've been stuck to him since we got in high school. And he hasn't even shown any interest" Meghan insisted.

"Can you just drop it? Mind your own business" I said harshly staring at her. She sighed and took her seat at the back of the class.

Sometimes, I agreed with her. I shouldn't be so hung up on one guy when he's not interested in me and doesn't look at me the same way I do. But it's Danny Jones I'm talking about. He was just perfect; those innocent blue eyes, messy brown curls, that captivating smile, his laughter, his talent in music and sports; he was in a band, he played football, well as I said he was perfect. And I couldn't get over him. I tried, believe me, I did. But a look was enough to melt me, make my heart beat at the speed of light, send shivers up my spine. He controlled me like a puppet; I was his toy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, are you gonna do anything for the talent night?" Dougie, Meghan's boyfriend asked me during lunch.

"I don't know. I usually get really nervous and get mixed up at stuff like this." I replied chuckling.

"What are you gonna play?" Meghan asked.

"We're not gonna play anything." Harry and Tom said in unison. They shot each other a glare before Tom spoke again.

"We need a new vocalist. Alex left." he said using a serious tone.

"But you always play at our talent nights." I said with a small smile.

"And the whole school wants you to play." Meghan added with a wink.

"Guys, we can't play without a vocalist." Dougie said and dropped his sandwich in his plate. Awkward silence followed.

"Well, good luck in finding your vocalist then." I said and got up to leave when I bumped onto someone dropping his dish on the floor. Honestly, I can be so pathetically clumsy at times.

"I'm sorry." I said as I bent down to pick up the dish. The guy laughed loudly, making me blush as I realized who it was.

"Emz, you're so clumsy. That's unsexy in a girl, y'know?" he said laughing as I stood up and handed him his food.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling awkwardly and he winked at me before turning around and leaving.

"Why do you let him make you fell so cheap?" Meghan asked glancing at him with a disgusted face.

I didn't reply though; I just walked away and headed to the place I always went to clear my head from my thoughts. I took out my notebook and started sketching random patterns and I suddenly started writing some spontaneous lyrics.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell which signaled the end of the break. I collected my books from my locker and headed to my next class which was Art.

Walking in the classroom, I noticed him sitting in the back of the class where I usually sat and to my horror there was only one seat empty, next to him. I took a deep breath and sat next to him, but he didn't react in any way, as if I was invisible.

"Hey." I said softly with a small smile. He just glanced at me with a blank expression and then lowered his eyes on his sketchpad.


End file.
